


A Match Made in Hell

by Mrytle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrytle/pseuds/Mrytle
Summary: Following graduation from Class 3-E, Karma (Female) moves to the main building to continue to high school at Kunugigaoka.  She has already decided that this year she will take on Asano head on for the top spot in A Class and nothing will stop her having fun at his expense on the way.  However, Asano has plans of his own.  Can a relationship change from confrontation to love?  Who knows, but it will be fun along the way!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story request that I received recently. This chapter is setting the scene for what is to come. I enjoy writing requests and I am always open to ideas. Please see my about information for more details!

FOLLOWING GRADUATION

Life had changed for Class 3-E. They had graduated, killed their teacher and it was now time for them to move on to the next stages of their lives. The last year had been intense, they had fought together, learnt together, laughed together and cried together but now they would all be going their separate ways as they moved on to high schools. However, no matter what, bonds had been made that they were sure would last a lifetime! 

Karma had made a decision that the rest of the class at considered slightly insane. She had applied to transfer to the main campus at Kunugigaoka for high school. She had made the grades and she wanted to prove a point by getting back into A class. Over summer, she had gotten her acceptance papers and now, it was the first day of high school and she was stood looking at the entrance to the main building. She was back where she belonged. Proving to the rest of the school and she was a force to be reckoned with, and she thought, putting that ass Gakushu Asano firmly in his place … behind her in every class, exam and test for the next year! 

Karma walked into the building and made her way to class A. As she walked into the classroom, she was aware that every eye was on her and she made her way to her seat. She sat down and smirked, seeing Asano do a double take as she sat in the seat next to him. 

“Not expecting to see me huh?” she asked sweetly, glance over at the strawberry blonde-haired boy next to her. 

Asano shrugged, “I heard a rumour you would be here but it doesn’t make a difference to me. You will still be beneath me in all ways.” 

Karma smirked, “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I have beaten you before and I plan to wipe the floor with you and every member of ‘The Big Five’ this year. Maybe I will start calling you, ‘The Big Fail’.” 

Asano opened his mouth to reply but at that moment the teacher walked in and the class stood and bowed, ready to start the day. Asano glanced at the cocky red-headed girl at the desk next to him. This year had just got interesting. He had not been challenged as much as he had over the past year when he had gone up against Karma and he had developed a healthy respect for her. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. But no matter what, he would not be going down without a fight and he had every intention of coming out top of the class in everything, as he always had before. 

…. 

LUNCH

Karma sat outside eating her lunch, she did not know many people yet and so far she had not met anyone she liked enough to sit with and have a conversation with. She smiled to herself, she had not thought she would miss Nagisa and the others but they had been good friends. Nagisa had left a text on her phone, asking her how things were going and whether she was ok. Karma chuckled. He was like a mother hen, worrying about whether she would cope surrounded by people who for the last year has treated her and the rest of Class-E as scum. Unlike Nagisa, Karma didn’t care what they thought about her. She was not here to make friends. She was here to so well and to set herself up for a future where she would be able to make herself a fortune. Nagisa had told her he wanted to be a teacher, like Korosensei had been to them but Karma has no inclination to do anything that did not benefit herself. She sent a text back to Nagisa, telling him she was ok and asking if he was enjoying his new school and had just put her phone back in her bag when a shadow fell across her. She looked up, straight into the eyes of Asano. 

“You feeling all superior up there, looking down at me?” she asked 

Asano looked down at her and smirked, “You mean like I have been able to look down on you since we met?” 

Karma put her head to one side, “You know, you will not look so superior if I punch you in the gut and you have to kneel in front on me.” 

Asano raised an eyebrow, “Now that is the sort of behaviour that got you sent to the mountain in the first place. I guess you have not changed all that much after all.” 

Karma smiled, “Why would I change, I like who I am. What do you want?” 

Asano sat down on the bench next to Karma. “If we are going to be in the same class this year, I think a few ground rules need to be put in place.” 

Karma looked across, “Ground rules? What do you think this is? I am not exactly good at playing by the rules about anything so you might want to rethink this.” 

Asano sighed, “I am aware of that but if we are going to be in the same class, I think we need to get things out in the open from the start. I will not lose to you at anything and I am sure as hell not your friend, just because of what happened last year.” 

Karma looked confused, “You mean when me and the rest of class E made you look like idiots, time after time? Don’t worry, I don’t want to be your best friend either so relax. But don’t get overly confident because you know I can beat you and I fully intend to take your place at the top of the year.” 

Asano smirked, “Yeah you keep telling yourself that. I guess time will tell who will win but this year is going to be interesting. I like having someone to beat.” 

Asano stood up and headed back towards the school, leaving Karma sitting watching him walk away. 

“Jerk,” she muttered to herself and went back to eating her lunch, her mind turning over plans for how she intended to bring that ass down a peg or two.


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma comes up with a plan to draw Asano in and then humiliate him down the line. Asano is wary when he receives a note from a 'mystery' girl but he decides to see where things go!

KARMA'S MOVE

Karma had spent her lunch break plotting. She knew that she had to start as she meant to go on and let Asano know that she meant business. She just wondered where to start. It would take a while to be able to outdo him with grades as the year had just started so she needed something else. Something that would show him that she was not someone to be messed with. It was as she watched Asano and his friends sitting around at lunch that she had come up with a plan. She noticed how many girls looked at him, trying to get his attention but he did not seem interested. Maybe she could run a long-term prank, something that would humiliate and hurt him at the same time. Karma smiled to herself, she really was a genius at time. If this worked, she would pull of the prank of the year! 

Across the courtyard, Asano was sitting with the others in his friend group. He used to word friend loosely as he did not have close friends. He was realistic enough to know that people hung around him because they looked up to him, or they were scared of him and his dad. Things had changed a lot since the end of the previous school year but a lifetime of people looking at him like that would take a long time to change. He looked over at where Karma was sitting, and realised he did not actually mind that she has transferred. In some ways it would be interesting to see what happened as she was, without doubt capable of completing with him and she did not fear or feel awed by him. In fact, he was pretty sure she hated him. He chuckled slightly; this year would be interesting! 

The bell sounded for the end of lunch and everyone trouped back to the classroom, Karma arriving slightly later than the others but still on time for the afternoon classes. The afternoon passed without incident, everyone concentrating on their work and when the bell sounded for the end of the day Karma got up, grabbed her bag and left without even glancing at Asano. Inside she was smirking but she hid that and humming to herself headed home to wait to see if her plan caught Asano’s attention. 

ASANO

Asano walked out of the classroom, watching Karma as she walked down the hallways. She did not talk to anyone and she seemed perfectly happy in her own company. He had expected more attitude this afternoon but she had pretty much ignored him. He was not sure whether that was worse as at least when she was giving him attitude, he knew what she was thinking. He shook his head and walked to his locker, he needed to stop giving that girl so much headspace! As he arrived at his locker, he saw a piece of pink paper sticking out of the door by the lock and with a slight frown he pulled it out and opened it, reading the short note inside, 

Hi Asano, I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time, but I have not been confident enough in front of your friends. I would like to get to know you, please could you text me on this number? I will understand if you do not want to as I have not given you my name but I am scared you will laugh at me. Xx 

Asano stared at the note, his mind turning over the words. Who the hell would leave a note for him? To be fair, he thought it could be anyone, including…. no, she wouldn’t, would she? Asano put the note in his pocket. He needed to check something before he even considered replying. He had to admit he was intrigued but he wanted to make sure this was not Karma playing tricks first. He needed a copy of her handwriting and then he could work out what he needed to do. He headed in the direction of the student admission office; her admission documents would not be hard to get a look at and even if she had tried to hide her handwriting, he would be able to tell and he would get his own back! 

Fifteen minutes later, Asano walked back out of the student office. He had convinced them to let him have a look at Karma’s file and there had been a handwritten personal statement in there and he was sure that the handwriting on the note was not Karmas. It was much too different to even be her trying to hide her handwriting. He got the note back out of his pocket and read it again. Did he contact the mystery girl? Why had she not told him who she was? He had to admit he was slightly intrigued. He pulled out his phone thinking to himself ‘Ok, I’ll bite, let’s see who you are’. He opened a text and typed in a message, sending it to the number of the note and then putting his phone back into his pocket, headed home to see what came next. 

THE GAME BEGINS

Karma was sat on her bed looking through the information she had about the upcoming year when there was a chirp from by her leg and a message appeared on her spare phone. Whilst they had been attempting to take out the Octopus, the class had all got second phones that they hoped Korosensei would not realise so that they could talk without him realising. Karma had kept her phone and it now came in useful as the number was in no way linked to her and even if Asano checked, and she assumed he would because he was not stupid, there was no link on any of her documents to this number. She also assumed he had checked the handwriting as that is exactly what she would have done. One of the benefits of spending a year working as an assassin was you picked up skills and Karma has learnt how to completely change her handwriting, so even an expert would be hard pushed to link it to her ‘real’ handwriting. With a chuckle, she picked up her phone and read the text … 

Asano – I got your note, who is this? 

Karma smiled to herself, as if it was going to be that easy! She typed out a reply .. 

Karma – You do not really know me; I am not someone you have talked to and I am thought we could get to know each other so you could decide if you liked me based on personality not who I am. I am a girl in the same year as you. 

Asano – This is weird, how do I know you are not someone just having fun at my expense? 

Karma – I’m not I promise. I am just really shy and not very confident and you are so popular. I would never dare talk to you at school. This way, I can show you my personality and even we can maybe start to be friends? 

The phone went silent for a while and Karma wondered whether Asano had decided he did not want to speak to someone who would not even tell him who they were. Just as she was beginning to wonder, the phone chirped again. 

Asano – Fine, I will play your game but I will be trying to work out who you are and if this is a joke, I will make you pay. I just need you to know that! 

Karma – Ok, I understand. Thank you for giving me a chance. 

Asano – It is ok, I like a mystery to solve. It might be fun. 

Karma read the last message and laughed. Oh, it would be fun alright but not in the way he thought because there was no way in hell he would find out it was her and she would work hard to make him fall for the mystery girl and then in time, break his heart. Karma did not even stop to think that what she was doing could be considered cruel. She just wanted to take down the boy she saw as a rival and she did not care how she did it. 

At his house, Asano was looking at his phone. Although part of him still wondered if this was a prank by one of his ‘friends’, he was interested to see where it went. Sometimes he got lonely and the prospect of someone liking him for who he was as a person, not for his grades and family, was interesting. He smiled to himself and waited for the next message from the mystery girl.


	3. The Trap is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma carries on with her plot to draw Asano into a relationship with her 'mystery girl'. Trust is not in Asano's nature so he is still wary and asks his friends to watch Karma as he does not trust her.

NEXT DAY

Asano was about to leave the house when he phoned buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked his messages; 

Karma – Good morning. How are you? 

Asano – Good morning, I am ok thank you. How are you? 

Karma – I am good thank you. I am just heading off to school. I won’t be able to text you until maybe lunch time but I hope you have a good morning. 

Asano – You have a good morning too. Are we in any of the same classes? 

Karma read the message and paused. She would have to be careful as she had not really learnt who was in which subject class yet and so she did not want to give away any clues that it was her. If she said yes, would be make the pool of candidates for who it could be too small? If she said no, he might wonder where the mystery girl had noticed him. Although, everyone at the school knew who Asano was! Karma weighed up the options and decided on; 

Karma – Now that would be giving you a clue that I am not sure I am ready to give you yet! 

Asano – Oh well, it was worth a try! 

Karma – Well let’s get to know each other and then maybe I can give you a clue or we can meet up? 

Asano – That sounds good, well I am leaving for school. I will speak to you later! 

Karma – Ok, I will text you at lunch time. 

Asano smiled slightly and put his phone back into his pocket. He needed to work out what his plan was. Did he get his friends involved in tracking down the mystery girl? They could watch out at lunch time for anyone using their phone when he was texting with the girl? Or did he keep it to himself? Maybe keeping it to himself, at least for the time being, would be best. He was actually looking forward to hearing from her again. It was a nice break from school work and the constant studying to ensure that he stayed at the top of everything. He would have to make sure that he did not get too distracted though. He still had Karma to keep in her place and he could not give her the satisfaction of letting her beat him at anything. Asano still had a slight doubt at the back of his mind that this was real but if it wasn’t and he found out it was a trick, the person responsible would not know what hit them! 

Karma arrived at school, feeling pretty pleased with herself. As pranks went, this had to be one of her best. That arrogant jerk was not going to know what happened! All she had to do was get him to fall in love with the mystery girl and then break him down, then hopefully even his grades would be affected and she would come out on top. She took her seat in class, glancing across at Asano who was already in his seat. 

“Morning Jerk,” she said. 

Asano rolled his eyes, “You really are a bitch aren’t you?” he said, turning his attention back to the teacher as he walked in to start the first lesson. 

Karma smirked internally; her plan was to be as bitchy as she could on a day-to-day basis so that there was no way that Asano would link the sweet mystery girl with the red-haired bitch who sat next to him in class. Karma smiled and concentrated on the lesson. She had to make sure she kept up with the work as she needed to make sure her grades were better than the jerks, even without the prank! 

The mornings lessons passed without incident and in no time at all, the class was released for lunch. Karma realised that she had to be somewhere away from Asano as if he saw her texting at the same time he got messages, he might get suspicious and she did not want to get caught before she had even got started! Karma hung back watching where Asano and his friends went and then headed to the a bench as far from them as possible. She put her official phone on the table so even if someone was watching her, they would say that her phone had been in sight at all time. Her spare phone she kept on her knee, hidden under her school jumper. Luckily, she had learnt how to text discretely without really looking as part of her assassin studies. She started to eat her lunch and thought to herself, 

“Let the games begin!” 

Over at his table Asano also had his phone out, waiting for the text he hoped was coming. He glanced around looking for Karma and realised she was sitting a few tables behind them. She had her phone on the table and a part of Asano still did not trust her. He looked over at Red Sakakibara who was sitting opposite him. 

“Do me a favour Ren, if you see Karma texting let me know will you.” 

Ren looked confused, “Ok, but erm why?” 

Asano scowled at him, “Well because I said so but also because I think she is up to something. If she doesn’t touch her phone, I might be wrong so just keep an eye on her and if any of you see her using her phone, just let me know.” 

Ren looked at the others and shrugged, “Sure, I mean everyone uses their phone all the time but I will keep an eye on her.” 

Just then Asano’s phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was a text from the mystery girl. He looked at Ren, 

“Did she use her phone?” he asked. 

Ren shook his head, “No her phone is on the table and she is reading. What is going on Asano?” 

“Nothing, it was just a feeling I had.” Asano said and picked up his phone to read the text. 

Karma – Hi, sorry I was late out of class. Have you had a good morning? 

Asano looked at his phone and thought. Unless Karma had someone working with her, he was pretty sure now that it was not here. The handwriting had not matched, the phone number was not hers and now a text had arrived and Ren had been watching her and she had not touched her phone. Maybe he could relax now and enjoy it. He realised that he was getting paranoid and maybe it was time he actually just enjoyed something for what it was. He smiled at his phone and typed back a reply. 

Asano – No worries, that happens. So, will you tell me something about yourself? 

Asano put his phone back on the table and released the others were staring at him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You were staring at your phone and smiling,” Ren said, “That is not normal for you! It makes us wonder if there is a girl involved?” 

Asano scowled, “Mind you own business!” 

Ren grinned, “Yep there is definitely a girl involved! Who is she?” then realisation kicked in, “You thought it was Karma winding you up?” 

Asano nodded, “It is all very mysterious and I wanted to make sure it was not the bitch playing games, but I checked most of it out and I don’t think it is. The fact she did not touch her phone or look at it when I replied suggests it is not her. No more questions!” 

Ren sniggered slightly, “Whatever you say Asano!” 

Over at her table, Karma watched Asano and his friends. She realised that one of them had been watching her closely as the text had arrived and so Asano must not have completely bought into the story yet. She would have to cast her line out more and reel him in! She carried on staring at the book on the table and replied to the text. 

Karma – Ok, I guess I should tell you some things if we are going to get to know each other. I am an only child and sometimes I get a bit lonely because I am not good at making friends. I am too shy. I like reading, especially manga in my spare time. I like going to the movies. How about you? 

Karma thought she should probably keep things as close to the truth as possible so it would be easier to answer questions without having to make too much up and making a mistake. She mentally thanked Professor Bitch for teaching them how to manipulate people and how best to run a scam. Who would have thought the dizzy blonde would actually teach her something useful! 

Karma watched as Asano picked up his phone and waited for a reply. But before he had chance to reply, the bell rang for the afternoon classes. She saw his quickly tap out a reply before shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

Asano – Sorry! I will text you after school! I will be about all night tonight if you want to talk. 

Karma – Me too, speak to you later. Have a good afternoon. 

Karma slipped her spare phone back in her bag and headed off to class, confident that she had hooked him. Now to create a girl he could not resist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story is set and Karma will start to reel him in!


	4. The Game Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma carries on with her prank against Asano but realisation hits her!

THAT EVENING

Karma lounged on the sofa planning how to move forward. He parents were out of the country again so she had the house to herself, which was not all that unusual. She had text Nagisa and a few of the others, arranging to get together at the weekend as she did not want to lose touch and she was considering telling Nagisa about her prank. She was pretty sure he would appreciate it! Karma picked up her phone and considered where to go from here. 

Karma – Hi, I am at home now for the evening if you want to chat. 

She dropped the phone next to her on the couch and got up to make some coffee. She wondered how long it would take for Asano to reply. She had nothing to do that evening so she was looking forward to having some fun. As she brewed coffee, she thought about Asano. She understood to a certain point why all the girls at school liked him. He was, she had to admit, a good-looking guy and he was confident and could turn on the charm when he wanted. But, she thought to herself, he was a total jerk which was why he deserved what was coming! She was just pouring coffee when she heard her phone buzz and carrying her mug back to the sofa, she opened the text message. 

Asano – Hi, I am home all evening too. I have to admit this is weird for me as you know what I look like and who I am but I have no idea who you are. 

Karma smiled slightly to herself, “Yeah that is the whole point jerk.” 

Karma – I know and I am sorry but I am really not confident and I am worried that you will find out who I am and if you don’t like me, my life at school will be hell! 

Asano sat on his bed and read the text. He realised that his reputation went against him here as anyone who was not in his ‘circle’ would probably think that they would be the brunt of his ridicule and mockery if he did not find them worthy. He was not sure that he liked that part of his reputation because although he still knew he was top of everything, he had mellowed as a result of the last year with everything that happened with the Class 3-E. He paused and tried to think of the best way to reply. 

Asano – Yeah I guess I do have that kind of reputation. But I promise that I will not do that. There is only one person who I dislike that much and I was worried you were her to be honest. Do you know that girl Karma who transferred over? She is insane enough to pretend to be someone else but I checked up and I don’t think it is her but I have to be careful. I hope you understand. 

He read the text a couple of times before sending it. He had been thinking all day and realised that if this was Karma (and he was becoming steadily surer it was not) a good way to force her hand to reveal herself would be to bait her. 

Karma read the text and laughed. Insane? Well that was charming! She thought for a while and sent a text back. 

Karma – The red-haired girl? I don’t know her but I saw what they did last year. She looks scary. I don’t think I would want to know her really. 

Asano – Yep that’s her. Sits next to me in home room. I have been thinking, it is Tuesday today. How about we make an agreement. If we get to know each other this week and then we agree to meet for coffee this time next week? We can meet somewhere quiet so no-one will know and then if it doesn’t work out … we go our separate ways. 

Karma took a sip of her coffee, thinking. Was a week long enough to get him fully involved? She guessed it would have to be as she could not drag this on forever and he would lose interest if she did. She figured there was no harm in agreeing as she had no intention of meeting him anyway and if she felt he was not infatuated enough by then, she would make up an excuse and ask for an extension, arranging a date the weekend after. She would have to work hard at her seduction technique! Her decision made, she picked up her phone to reply. 

Karma – Ok, that should be fine. But you have to promise you will not make fun of me if you are not attracted to me or you don’t like me. This is a big thing for me! 

Asano – I promise. Even if that happens, but then we will know each other fairly well and maybe we could be friends if nothing else? 

Karma – That would be nice. Thank you, Asano it is nice to speak to you like this and see this side of you. You seem a lot sweeter than when you are at school. 

Karma typed the last line and smirked. Like there was anything sweet about that jerk! Her phone buzzed in her hand. 

Asano – Can I be honest with you? 

Karma – Of course. 

Asano – It is nice to be able to talk like this. There is no pressure on me to be the person I am at school and I can be ‘me’. Does that make any sense? Sometimes I feel like I am two people. The one I am at school and the one I am when I am on my own when I don’t have to constantly be competing and proving I am the best. 

Asano sent the text and wondered what was happening to him. He never opened up like this. Was it because he was talking to a stranger? He knew he was taking a risk and that by opening up he was leaving himself vulnerable but he was confident enough that if it was used against him, he had enough power to destroy the person who tried to use it against him. 

Karma looked at the text and smiled. He was starting to open up so he was taking the bait. She looked down at the text and frowned slightly. She actually understood what he meant. She had the same problem at times. She had to keep up the persona that she had developed – the tough bitch who didn’t need anyone. But she had another side too. The one that cared for her friends and would do anything for them. Only Nagisa and some of the others were aware of that side. She thought hard about what to reply and decided that she would stick to her original plan and work as close to the truth as possible. 

Karma – Thank you for being honest with me. I actually kind of understand what you mean. I am a different person at school to the person I am when I am alone. Maybe most people are like that really. Scared to show who they really are in case people use it against them. 

Asano – I think you have a point. Maybe we both have a chance to be the other us with each other and get to know that side of each other. It is nice to have the chance. 

Karma – Yes it is. 

Karma stared at her phone and realised something. She actually meant it. It was nice to be relaxed and talk to someone without having to be the hard ass that she normally was. She was actually enjoying talking to the jerk. And then it hit her, like a rock. 

“Oh God, I actually like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently looking for more requests! Please feel free to message me! There is a list of anime that I am confident to write in my bio!


	5. Karma's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has to make a decision after talking to Nagisa about how she feels

Dilemma 

Karma stated at her phone. No this could not be right. There was no way she liked Asano. He was a jerk who had made the lives of Class E hell for the last year and had done everything in his power to keep them down. If she liked him, it would be a betrayal of everything they had worked for over the last year. She shook her head. No, it was not happening! She was not falling for that jerk. 

She picked up her official phone and sent a test to Nagisa. 

Karma – Hey Nagisa, how is high school treating you? I need some advice! I think I may have made a mistake and I am not sure what to do about it. 

She put her phone next to her on the bed and waited. Asano had not replied to her last text and she hoped Nagisa would reply soon as she needed advice! Her official phone buzzed. 

Nagisa – Geez Karma, what have you done now???????? 

Karma stared at the phone. How did you phrase what she was thinking? 

Karma – I started a prank against Asano because I thought it would be funny but I messed up and not I may be in trouble. I was pretending to be a girl who liked him and well … 

Nagisa – You have only been there a few days! How have you managed to get into this much trouble already? So, what kind of trouble with Asano? 

Karma – I think I might like him 

Nagisa – Wait like or LIKE? 

Karma – LIKE … you know like want to get to know him better like! 

Nagisa – Oh my God, this is hilarious!! Karma has fallen for Asano, the boy she was trying to prank! You idiot! What are you going to do? 

Karma – I have no idea, why do you think I am texting you! 

Nagisa – Well you have two choices. You carry on and he will be annoyed at you and never talk to you again or you come clean and tell him. 

Karma – Don’t be an idiot! I can’t tell him what I have done! 

Nagisa – I don’t think you have a choice really. I mean if you carry on pretending to be someone else, it is only going to get harder for you. What were you thinking? 

Karma – I wanted him to fall in love with this girl and then I would break his heart cos he is a jerk! 

Nagisa – Or was it because you wanted him to fall for you? The real you? Maybe this was your plan all along, subconsciously? 

Karma – No it wasn’t!! Nagisa you are not bloody help! 

Nagisa – Well I tried. I think you need to tell him the truth. It will be easier in the long run. Wait till I tell Kayano!! 

Karma – Don’t you dare! I’ll kick your scrawny ass! 

Nagisa – hahahahahahaha you can try! But seriously, you need to do something or this will get out of hand. 

Karma – Thanks Nagisa … speak later. 

Karma threw her phone onto the bed and fell backwards staring at the ceiling. Was Nagisa right? Should she just tell Asano the truth? But Asano hated her so this could not make things better and if anything, he would just hate her more! Nagisa’s words were going around and around in her head, “Maybe this was your plan all along”, like a broken record over and over again. Just then, her over phone buzzed. 

Asano – Sorry I was getting something to eat. 

Karma – No problem, hey can I ask you something? 

Asano – Sure 

Karma – Did you mean it when you said that if we meet you and you are not into me, you would not tell everyone and make an issue out of it? 

Asano – Of course, I am not that awful! Well if you ask Karma, she might say I am. She really dislikes me. 

Karma – You mention her a lot. Does she bother you? 

Asano – Huh? Well it is strange that she is in A Class now after being in E class for so long. But - and this is between us - I kinda respect her because she has worked hard and she is tough and determined. Even if she is a bit of a bitch! 

Karma – I just wondered if you had feelings for her because you mention her a lot. 

Karma sent the text thinking she was pushing her luck but she figured it was one way to get an honest answer which would hopefully give her an idea of how to proceed! 

Asano picked up his phone and read the last text and then read it again. Did he mention Karma a lot? He had not really thought about it. Maybe he did but to suggest he had feelings for that hell cat was ridiculous but then his brain betrayed him and suggested – but is it? He stared into space thinking. How did he answer that question? In the end he decided on truthfully. 

Asano – To be honest, I am not sure. I realise that sounds bad but I really don’t know if I do. 

Back in her room, Karma read the text and sighed. Oh man, what do I do now? 

Karma – Thank you for being honest with me – maybe we should meet? I want to see how you feel about me so if you don’t have feelings, then we can both move on. 

Asano – That sounds good – where and when? 

Karma – Tomorrow after school – the shopping mall? 

Asano – Yeah how will I know you? 

Karma – Don’t worry I know you. 

Asano – Ok. Well until tomorrow … 

Karma sighed again and thought, yep until tomorrow when this could all go horribly wrong! She put her phone on the table next to her bed and tried to sleep feeling something she had never felt before … fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to fill in some detail whilst I decide whether things are going to go well for them or whether it will all fall to down around them!


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma agrees to meet Asano to reveal who has been texting him ... How will it work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may make this the final chapter for this one but I am thinking that I might write another story with this pairing, if there is interest for it. Maybe something where they have to work together to save the school and the kids.

Next Day 

Karma got ready for school but her mind was in another place. She could not believe that she had said she would meet Asano. In the cold light of day, it seemed like a stupid idea that could not possibly end well. She had almost text him this morning to cancel but something had stopped her. Maybe it was best to get this over with. The prank did not seem as funny to her anymore now that her feelings for Asano were confused. Her phoned buzzed and she glanced at it but it was Nagisa. 

Nagisa – Did you get this mess sorted? I am still laughing..sorry!! 

Karma – Well not sure sorted is the right word. I said I would meet him after school and reveal who I am. 

Nagisa – Seriously?? Do you want me to come for backup in case he tries to kick your ass XD 

Karma – haha, no I do not want you to come. It is going to be humiliating enough as it is! Maybe I should cancel? 

Nagisa – And stress about this for the rest of the term? Yeah great idea – I thought you were supposed to be intelligent???? 

Karma – Yeah laugh it up short ass! I’ll text you later, let you know how it went 

Nagisa – You better had!!! 

Karma threw her phone in her bag and continued to get ready for school. She hoped that it would not be obvious that she was not herself whilst she was at school as she did not want anyone to think she was having a weak day! No matter how she felt about this situation, she had a reputation to maintain! Karma walked into the classroom and took her seat. Asano was not there and so she was able to get herself settled before he arrived. Karma realised that he had not contacted her this morning and wondered if she should have text him. She pulled her other phone onto her knee, keeping an eye on the door. 

Karma – Are you still ok to meet up tonight? 

She sent the text and then quickly put her phone back into her bag. As she did, Asano walked in the door and took his seat. 

“Morning jerk,” Karma said. 

Asano raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “Not very original are you?” 

Karma stuck her tongue out at him and watched out of the corner of her eye as Asano took his phone out of his pocket and read the text she had just sent, smiling to himself. He typed out a reply and Karma was glad her phone was on silent although she would not be able to check it until they had a break. Asano put his phone back in his pocket as the teacher arrived and lessons began. 

Karma did not get a chance to check her phone until lunch time when she hid in a cubicle in the girl’s bathroom. 

Asano – Of course, I am looking forward to seeing who you are. And no matter what happens, I hope we can be friends at least. 

Karma looked at her phone. It confused the hell out of her seeing this side of Asano. He was always so arrogant and full of himself but through the texts he had shown a kind and gentle side and she wondered if she had totally misunderstood who he really was. In that respect, they might be two of a kind! She typed back a reply. 

Karma – Great, I will meet you at the coffee shop by the entrance to the mall. Get us a table! 

Asano – No problem, I will see you later. Have a good afternoon. 

Karma – You too. 

Karma put her phone away and walked out of the bathroom, washing her hands and heading off for lunch. As usual, she sat by herself. She looked around and wondered if she had made herself a loner by putting on a hard ass, unapproachable front all the time. She looked over at the table where Asano was sitting with his friends and realised she would actually be upset if he was angry with her later. All she could do was wait and see. 

After School 

Karma sat in her bedroom, looking at the clothes she had hung on her wardrobe door, trying to decide what to wear. She shook her head and grabbed an outfit. 

“Get a grip girl! It is not a date!” she muttered. 

Ten minutes later she was heading to the mall. She had deliberately left a bit later as she wanted Asano to arrive first so she was not waiting for him. She felt that if she arrived second, she would be more in control. She walked into the mall and towards the coffee shop, glancing inside as she approached. Asano was sitting with his back to the window and so he would not see her until she walked in. Karma felt sick and mentally gave herself a talking to. 

“You have been in situations where you almost died and you are worrying about meeting a boy? Get a grip on yourself!!” 

She took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop, walking quickly and taking a seat opposite Asano who paused with his coffee cup half way to his mouth. 

“Hi jerk,” Karma said, trying to smile 

“I bloody knew there was something off about this whole thing,” Asano said, looking angry. 

He started to stand up but Karma reached over grabbing his arm. 

“Please don’t go, I need to talk to you. Explain what I have done,” she said. 

Asano looked at her hand and sat back down. The waitress came over and Karma ordered and coffee for herself and a second one for Asano. She took a deep breath and began, 

“I wanted to hurt you when I started his because of last year and I thought you looked down on me. I get angry when I feel like people underestimate me and I thought it would be funny to set you up and then let you down,” Karma began. 

“Funny? Yeah it would have been hilarious,” Asano said “For everyone but me!” 

“I know and I really am sorry!” Karma stopped talking whilst the waitress put their drinks down. “It is just I never expected you to be the person you are. So easy to talk to and you understood me. The person I was playing … that was me, under all the sarcasm and toughness and I … eurgh hold on …” 

Karma put her hand in her pocket and got out her official phone and flicked through the messages she had sent to Nagisa and when she found the one she wanted she slid her phone over to Asano. Asano picked it up and read the conversation with Nagisa from the night before. When he finished reading he passed the phone back and leant back in his chair looking at Karma. 

“You know I should destroy your for this right?” he said. 

Karma nodded “And I would totally deserve it. If I was in your placed I would feel the same.” 

Asano picked up his coffee and took a sip still looking at Karma. His mind was all over and he did not know how he felt. He should have known something was off about the whole thing but something had made him go along with it. A chance to talk to someone and not be the Asano he was at school and he realised that for Karma it was probably the same … even if she had planned on hurting him! He sighed and smiled slightly. 

“I should be so angry at you but I’m not. Tell me something, which is the real you? The one you are in class or the one you were when your were texting me?” he asked. 

Karma played her with coffee cup, thinking. 

“The one that text you. For the last year, I was stuck up on that mountain and everyone looked down on us. On top of that we had so much stress, trying to prove we belonged in the school and you and the others did not exactly help with that! I guess I built up a shell where the harsher side of my personality became the dominant side. I mean don’t get me wrong, I can kick anyone’s ass who annoys me but I don’t want to have to be like that around everyone anymore,” she took a deep breath, still looking only at her coffee. 

Asano chuckled, “You know I understand, right? My dad was a nightmare and all he cared about was me doing well and I had to fight everyone to prove that. In some ways we are not that different.” 

Karma looked up, “Are you not angry with me?” 

“Of course, I am but I do understand why you did it. It was actually a pretty good plan. So anyway, I have to ask … do you find me attractive then?” Asano raised an eyebrow. 

Karma blushed as red as her hair causing Asano to laugh. 

“I would never have thought you were capable of being embarrassed!” he said. 

Karma spluttered “I am not … shut up!!” 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Asano asked. 

“Alright damnit, against every bit of common sense in my body I seem to have fallen for you. But if you tell anyone that I will deny it and then kill you!” Karma muttered. 

Asano looked over at Karma “Well, if I am honest, I like you too. I think deep down I always did.” 

Karma stared at him, “Really?” 

“Yes really, don’t make me say it again!” Asano said “So, you ok with calling this a date?” 

Karma nodded, “Yeah I am ok with that.” 

“Great and Karma ….” 

“What?” 

“Just think, between us we are going to rule that school!” Asano smirked 

Karma laughed, “And there he is! The Jerk is still in there! But you are right, no one will be able to stop us!” 

Asano laughed and smiled fondly at the red-haired girl sitting opposite him. This year just got better and better!


End file.
